This invention relates to methodology for producing signage and more particularly to methodology especially adapted to producing signs in compliance with the Americans with Disabilities Act.
The Americans with Disabilities Act became effective on Jan. 26, 1992 and includes comprehensive and sweeping requirements with respect to signage in areas of employment, public accommodations, state and local government services, and telecommunications.
In general, the Act requires that certain signage include a pictograph, where appropriate, raised characters (letters and numbers) in capital letters containing the signage instructions, and the same message in Grade 2 Braille.